Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, micro USB interconnects are developed which include advantageous like small occupation volume and ease of portability. Therefore, the micro USB interconnects are widely adopted to smart mobile devices, digital cameras, or other portable electronic devices to mate with connecting cables for data transmission or power supply.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical receptacle connector includes a plastic core, upper and lower receptacle terminals held on the plastic core, a grounding plate for shielding is disposed between the upper receptacle terminals and the lower receptacle terminals, and an outer iron shell circularly enclosing the plastic core.